


Home

by xshadesofpurple



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshadesofpurple/pseuds/xshadesofpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye still gets butterflies every time he waits for Connor at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Troye could feel the butterflies in his stomach, fluttering their way through his chest and up to his throat. He clenched his fists, wiggled his knees—anything to get out some of the nerves that had been building from the moment he left his hotel room earlier that morning.

He was now standing in the airport, waiting just outside the baggage claim with a white t-shirt on his chest and a black cap over his head, all in a weak attempt to blend in with the crowd of people milling about. Today, he wanted to go unnoticed, wanted to be just another person in the crowd to everyone—everyone except for the one boy he was looking for.

He'd been in this position a thousand times over—waiting for that mess of wavy brown hair and that bright smile to make their way out of the crowd, suitcase in tow. No matter how many times it happened, how many times he'd been here before, the feeling never changed. Regardless of whether it had been a week or a month since the last time he saw him, Troye could never escape the mixture of nerves and excitement that bubbled into his chest whenever he was waiting for Connor to arrive—whenever he knew the other boy would be appearing in front of him at any second.

This time their time apart had been particularly difficult. They had gone over a month without seeing each other and even though they managed to talk every day, it wasn't the same. Connor's laugh always seemed brighter, more full of life, whenever Troye was hearing it in person, and _his eyes_ , they held a sparkle that the camera could never seem to capture. Troye missed it, missed the little things— _missed him_ —in ways he didn't know how to explain.

He had spent the last week lost in daydreams, going over every detail of Connor's face, replaying the sound of his voice in his head. He wanted to run a hand through the wave of hair that fell over his forehead, to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth when he thought no one was looking. He wanted to fall asleep on a hard chest, feeling fingers comb through the curls on his head until their breaths became synchronized and even with sleep.

Troye had spent the last week far away and detached, but right now he was alert, on edge almost, as the butterflies in his throat threatened to fly out. Blue eyes were focused, scanning every person coming towards the baggage claim until they locked onto a familiar boy wrapped up in a green sweater, a suitcase trailing behind him as he looked down at his phone.

A wide smile found its place on Troye's face when he saw him, and a second later green eyes looked up to meet his own, that bright smile Troye had been missing finally becoming a reality.

Connor stopped for a second, using the time to take in the boy standing in front of him. It was if they were both trying to decide whether or not what they were seeing was actually real. As if they needed to take the time to process that for once, this wasn't just an image on a screen.

They both moved at the same time, quick but not rushed, reaching each other in the middle.

The butterflies were gone the minute Connor's arms found their way around his waist and the second Troye's wove around his shoulders. He pulled the older boy close, feeling Connor's head come to rest in its usual place in the crook of his neck.

Troye closed his eyes, resting his forehead along the soft hair on the side of Connor's head. This was what he had needed; this was exactly what he had been missing.

Home wasn't a specific place for him anymore—home was an action. It was the feeling of Connor's warm body pressed up against his own, the way his arms fit perfectly around his torso and squeezed just enough to make him feel secure. Home was the sound of Connor's laugh ringing throughout the room, the smile on his face whenever Troye did something ridiculous, the look in his eyes whenever he watched him on stage. It didn't matter where in the world they were—when they were together, they were home.

"I love you," Troye breathed out quietly.

He could feel the way the lips on his neck curved up into a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been taking prompts on tumblr (xshadesofpurple) and writing little oneshots from them, so I figured why not post them on here too. Feel free to send me prompts if you have 'em!


End file.
